


Sometimes a New Start is the Best

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella Swan Is In The Volturi, F/M, Vampires, Volturi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Bella, Angela, Leah, and Seth are hanging out when Bella gets a nasty breakup text from Edward. Furious she and the others just go out and have fun all night. When they get back to Bella's house they are suddenly approached by a Volturi member who means a lot to the three kings and three queens. She introduces herself and offers them a new beginning. She can turn them into babies and let them have a new life. Leah and Seth will become the first wolf and vampire hybrids while Bella and Angela will become vampires later in life. What new adventures the heirs of the Volutri and their family? Let's see.





	1. A Nasty Breakup and New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two humans and two shifters get a chance at a new start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. 
> 
> Real quick gonna list the different names Anna uses for the kings and queens.  
> Aro = Father  
> Marcus = Dad  
> Caius = Papa  
> Didyme (who is alive) = Mom  
> Suplicia = Mother  
> Athendora = Mama
> 
> Anna was created from the DNA of all six rulers of the Volturi so she is a true mix. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Bella pov_  
I was out with Angela, Leah, and Seth having fun when my phone buzzed. I picked it up to see Edward had texted me. I opened the message and nearly dropped the phone. 

_Hi bitch. So I and my family are leaving for good. I never really liked you and was just having fun. Hope you enjoy your life with Victoria after you and the Volturi wanting you dead. Good luck. Not like I really care. See you never. P.S. Charlie is dead. Victoria decided to kill him in the woods. Doubt they'll ever find his body._

Angela read the message and grew enraged.   
"Ass." Leah and Seth were trying to comfort me. I spoke.   
"Let's go back." The other three nodded and agreed. 

When we made it to my house I got to work cleaning up the house. Suddenly I heard something. We all tensed at the noise and went on guard. A figure came in with a black Volturi coat.   
"I don't mean you any harm." The figure put her hood down to reveal a girl with black and blond ombre style hair and piercing red eyes.   
"I know what happened. I want to offer you a second chance."   
"A second chance?" I asked confused. The girl smiled.   
"I'll explain on the plane. Just know that you are safe and neither I nor my family would dream of hurting you all." Angela spoke.   
"What is your name?" The girl smiled gently.   
"Abrianna Carina Volturi. But you call call me Abri or Anna, whichever you prefer." The four of us shared a look and were in agreement.   
"Deal." She smiled then spoke.   
"Afton. Demetri." Two men appeared. One I recognized from when I had gone to save Edward. The other guy had light brown hair and red eyes. He moved even closer to Abri and was almost hovering protectively. He must be Afton.   
"We have your things already packed. Now let's............" Just then Demetri stopped talking. Abri raised an eyebrow then smirked when she saw him looking at Angela.   
"Oh Demetri....." He glared at Abri and that caused her smirk to grow even bigger. Afton was trying to hid his laughter. Abri got a strict look on her face.   
"Don't you dare glare at your princess." Demetri rolled his eyes.  
"Yes your highness." Abri playfully glared at him. This was going to be interesting. 

_Abrianna pov_  
The ride to Italy was interesting with many questions being asked. Afton was trying to hide his smirk at Demetri's annoyance. 

Once we landed I saw Jane and Alec waiting for me. Though they were not blood related to me they were my younger sister and brother in a sense.   
"You're highness. The masters and mistresses are waiting for you." I nodded my head.   
"Demetri. Felix. Please show them around. Jane. Alec. You also." They nodded and left. I nodded at Afton and he followed me to where my fathers and mothers were.  

When I opened the door Father immediately looked up.   
"Anna. I assume it went well."   
"Of course. Just as you suspected the Cullens left her after their visit here. The don't want to take responsibility for her. Though I suspect not all of them were given the true reason to leave her." He nodded his head then held out his hand. I took it and showed him everything. He smiled.   
"Thank you sweetie." I nodded my head. Just then the latest human secretary came in. She was extremely scared. I sat next to Dad and he chuckled when he saw my expression. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. Mom laughed at dad's expression and mother and mama were both laughing. The human passed a letter to father. He took it and dismissed her. He read it then sighed and handed the letter out to me. I took it and scowled.   
"Damn it. How did they find out?" Papa spoke.   
"What is Anna?"   
"The Cullens figured out I went to retrieve the girl without malicious intentions." My parents all tensed. Father spoke.   
"They are on their way here. They will be here in four days." I sighed.   
"It doesn't matter. That gives me enough time to take care of this." Mother spoke to me.   
"Have you told them?"   
"Yes. And they agreed to it. I will turn them into infants and they will be raised here. Their memories, per their request, will be wiped clean. Leah and Seth will become hybrids while Angela and Bella will become vampires but they will grow as normal human children do." Father smiled.   
"Good. Then do it as soon as possible. Either way it will be impossible for the Cullens to do anything." I nodded then spoke.   
"There is something else. Just as you suspected Dad they are mated to the elite. Jane, Alec, Seth, and Leah. Felix and Bella. Demetri and Angela." 

We talked some more then I left to do the spell. Afton stayed by my side the entire time. This was going to be interesting. I was going to be a big sister. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Adios amigos. See you soon.


	2. Baby Siblings?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four are turned into infants and the Cullens arrive demanding answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Aubriana pov_  
I went to my room and began the spell. Afton stayed by my side the entire time. When it was finished I stood up and went to where the four were. 

I saw four infants just as I suspected. They had changed slightly. Leah and Seth now had light brown hair to match dad and mom. They also had green eyes with red tints to their eyes. Bella had black hair and red eyes to match father and mother. Angela had gained blond hair and red eyes to match mama and papa. The minute Angela saw me she held her arms up. I smiled and sped over.   
"Hello there little princess." She gurgled happily and put her head on my chest. I smiled and kissed her little head. I picked Bella up while Afton took Leah and Seth. We got them changed then went out to find my mothers and fathers. 

When we found them I set the babies down. My mothers were so happy to have a baby again. They hadn't since I had been created. This was going to become very interesting. 

 **Four days later**  
I was in the garden just walking around with Afton and Alec by my side when a lower guard member came in. He bowed to me immediately.   
"Your highness. The Cullens are here and demand an audience. The kings and queens are busy right now." I snorted.   
"Busy my ass. I will be right there." The guard bowed and left. I groaned and went to the throne room. 

When I entered I heard the idiotic mind reader speak. Well more like yell.    
"Tell me now! Where are they?!" I snorted and spoke as I entered.   
"You have no right to demand anything of us child. You will never have had that right." He growled at me and immediately he was on the ground screaming in pain thanks to Jane.   
"Jane fermare."   
"Yes ma'am." I looked at the mind reader with a neutral look then I addressed Carlisle.   
"I would have thought you taught your clan more manners Carlisle."   
"I'm sorry princess. Edward is just worried for Bella's health."   
"Then he should not have left her. Twice if I'm not mistaken. And the second time was in a particularly nasty way." Edward snarled at me.   
"Where is she?" I rolled my eyes.   
"Temper. Temper. That attitude will get you no where in life child. It is a miracle your clan has not kicked you out by now. As to your question that is not your concern anymore. The Volturi is a place for second chances and that is what we have offered all four. They accepted so don't be upset because you lost your little human toy." Edward growled and crouched ready to attack. I smirked the same smirk papa often used to irritate people. Carlisle spoke.   
"Edward. Stop." Edward snarled and stood up. Esme spoke to me.   
"Please. We just want to know she is safe." I sighed and spoke.   
"And why should I tell the very people who abandoned her not once but twice?"   
"We didn't. Edward said she broke up with him the second time and wanted nothing to do with us." Alec laughed.   
"And you idiots believed him? The little boy who cries wolf if he doesn't get his way."   
"Alec. Fermare." Alec backed up but smirked. I looked at the Cullens.   
"All four are perfectly safe here. We would not dare hurt four mates of the Volturi. Despite what some of you may believe we are not the villains that are portrayed. Now leave. I have no more patience for idiotic questions." The seer spoke with a hiss to me.   
"I swear if you killed them......" I pinned her to the wall before she could finish that sentence.   
"Do not ever speak like that to me. The only reason I have been polite and let things slide up until now is because I respect Carlisle and trust his judgement. But perhaps his trust has been misplaced in the two of you. Should I enlighten the Cullens on what you two have schemed to do or would you prefer to?" Alice looked frightened. Good. I let her go and spoke to Demetri and Felix.   
"Demetri. Felix. Stay here for now. You as well Jane. Alec. Afton. Follow me please." I nodded at Carlisle and then left. I was going to kill my parents. 

I found them in the playroom for the infants. I rolled my eyes when I saw father smile innocently at me.   
"I assume they are alive."   
"Yes. They are. They also are in the throne room where they will remain until you all come." Father frowned knowing my tone of voice as one I rarely used. I gave him my hand and he scowled when he saw my memories. I explained everything that had happened to my other parents. Papa was furious.   
"How dare they!" Just then we all heard a yell of pain. Jane was using her powers. I sighed and rolled my eyes. A habit I had picked up from mom when she was irritated. My fathers stood up and we left. 

When we entered the throne room I saw Edward on the floor in pain with Jane glaring at him. I smirked and leaned against the door frame. Father looked at me and nodded. I nodded at Felix and Demetri. They restrained the mind-reader. Father walked up.   
"Jane. If you would." She nodded and gladly gave him her hand. He scowled when he saw what had happened. He waved his hand to Felix and Demetri and they took Edward away. When I saw the seer about to protest I sped and restrained her. Alec kept her immobile. She looked scared. Good. This makes this easier. I nodded at Alec and he released her from his power. I threw her down at my fathers' feet. Father looked at her.   
"How far you have fallen child. You have been scheming against us for quite a while. You are convinced we are evil. Is that not the real reason you sought out Jasper first then the Cullens? You wanted power and a way to defeat us." Every single Cullen looked shocked. Rosalie hissed at Alice.   
"YOU DID WHAT?!" I smirked and nodded at Jane. She smirked and used her powers on the little seer. After a bit Father nodded at Jane who stopped immediately.  Father spoke.   
"These are not your only crimes though are they? You and Edward have been hiding a few truths for a very long time. One of which is that you both are mates to each other. And that you slip out to drink human blood. That is what your weekends away have been. Feeding on humans and having sex quite a bit." I saw Jasper glare at Alice and I smiled.

He and I had met once before and we got along immediately. And there was one big reason for that. He was my other mate. But certain events had caused me to lock his memories of me and Afton away. 

Dad nodded at me so I sped to Jasper and then put a hand on his cheek.   
"Remember." His eyes got wide then he looked at me.   
"Aubri?" I smiled and nodded. He grinned then picked me up and spun me around. I smiled and threw my arms around him. Father chuckled and nodded at me. I smiled and dragged Jazz away. 

We ended up in the garden that I loved so much. I curled into my other mate.   
"I missed you so much Jazz."   
"I missed you but what the hell Aubri? Why did you erase my memories of you and Afton?"   
"I had to. You were in danger." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Adios amigos. See you soon. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
